winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dakota
Princess Dakota better known for Dakota or Kota,She is the younger sister of Taylor and the second member of the Rubix Club.She is a little more serious than Taylor,though Taylor is older than her. Personality Dakota is 'n "insecure" type girl,she's not afraid to follow her heart,chose her own destiny,and she's definetly not afarid to speak up. She loves to play with her older sister Taylor ,she loves to cook,play with the snow ("it snows alot in crystal village it also gives away beacause the of the name"),and making new friends everyday most of the time. Apperance Dakota wheres a neckless collar like pink tube top that shows her belly button.She also,wears black and blue shorts with some black and red wedged boots. Profile * Full Name: Dakota Marie Lynch *Birthdate: April 25 *Talent(s): Singing, Dancing, Surfing * Hobbies:Surfing, Singing * Favorite food(s): Pizza, Ramen Noddles, Sweets, Pasta * Favorite genre of music: Pop/Rock * Favorite movie(s): Fantasy, Comedy, Sci-fi * Favorite place(s): Paris, L.A, Eygpt * Bestfriend(s): Taylor(Older Sister), Hanna, Amber, Lilyana * Ideal Boyfriend: Mason * Favorite Color: Silver, Yellow, Pink, White *Favorite Pet: Horse, Cat *Loves: Singing, Dancing, Surfing *Hates: Waiting for ever, Being rude or people being rude *Fears: Heights, Scary Movies coming to life, Bugs Except Butterflies *Favorite subjects: Art, Music, Dancing *Character Theme song(s): Story of my life, Slow down Biography Ever since Dakota was little she always wanted to be a "fairy", she told all her friends that she was going to become a fairy but the all laughed except for her older sister Taylor and their best friends Hanna, Amber, and Lilyana who also wanted to be a Fairy. They alway went to the balcony and every night they would wish on a shooting star that they would become a fairy or that a fairy would come. A few years later Taylor was 14 and Dakota was 13 they where still wishing on shooting stars, one night they went to the park a few days after their 14th and 13th birthdays and they saw something wierd flying to they woods and Dakota said "Maybe it's a fairy we always wished that we would be come on or that one would come". And Taylor said "Maybe lets follow it we don't have to be home until 11:49". So they followed the Fairy who turned out to be Roxy from the Winx Club. On their way to the woods they called Hannah, Amber, and Lilyana and they met Taylor and Dakota at the being of the woods and they went on following they fairy who didn't notice them, then a beast came and attacked them and saw them they screamed and thought that it would eat them but Roxy then saw them tried to save them from the beast and the beast pushed Roxy flying through the air and landing in bushes. Dakota was so frightened like he rest but she tried to stand up to they best like the rest and then out of no wear the built a sheild that blocked the beast attack and it went right back to the beast thats when they found out they had powers. When Roxy woke up she turned back to her civilian form she explaind to them what was going on then she called the rest of the Winx and the Specialists by then Bloom, Stella, Flora ,Aisha, Tecna, Musa, and a new fairy Alicia was there and the Specialists the five girls explained what happened the Winx looked at each other and said great. Sooner or later the girls arrived at Alfea and Flora signed them in, the Winx had to go so Flora showed the girls around the school and then to their dorm the Winx came back with coffee and the whole seventeen gang sat and drank the coffee Stella wanted to go shopping so half the girls went shopping and the other half of the girls went to Red Fountain where they met some of their boyfriends there was a new guy there Mason who Dakota liked alot. A few years later Dakota was sixteen and dating her Dream boy Mason who LOVED her very much and was really protective that she wouldn't get hurt but she said she'd be fine and then Mason took the Protecion from 14 to 5. While Dakota, Musa, Roxy, and Taylor were out shopping, the rest of the gang including Sky, Brandon, Roy, Riven, Timmy, Helia, Mason, and Taylor's boyfriend Scott planned a suprise birthday party for Dakota and Taylor since Taylor's birthday was the next day after Dakota's, the girls came home and the entire school was outside Alfea jumping saying "SSUUPPRRIISSEE!!!!" on both Dakota and Taylor's birthday the two girls were in tears they were soo happy they kissed their boyfriends, danced and had the time of their lives. But sooner than you think the Trix show up and ruin evrything they girls and boy teamed up and fought them of but it didn't go very well for Dakota when Icy and Darcy attack her and made her fall unconscious she didn't know any of them she took a hard fall to the head taylor was furious and she attacked the Trix with all her might until she couldn't anymore by then the Trix were gone and taylor was crying all night the rest of the gang tried to help her feel better but she still wasn't as happy as she was when Dakota was with her and knew who she was Scott, Sky, Mason, Taylor, Flora, and Amber went to a healing fairy for help and she brought Daniel Taylor and Dakota's older brother and Austin Dakota's Ex-Boyfriend. Taylor wasn't happy that the healing fairy Princess Krystal brought Austin though as well he broke Dakota's heart by cheating on her acting like it's no big deal and then dumping her over the phone, Taylor told him not to go near her but he ignored her they then begin to argue until Scott came to break it up only to be punched by him they then get into a fight were then Austin accidentally hits Taylor with his sword. And then she wakes up after Scott and Amber woke her, she was furious the next day she got dressed, found Austin and beat the cheese out of him by then Dakota had her memory back she was already dressed. She went to find the rest of the guys with Lilyana, Amber and Scott where they then find Taylor beat the cheese out of Austin and Mason and the rest of the girls were laughing beacuase she was yelling and burning the grass trying to melt or frezze his feet Dakota ran up and said "Taylor stop what are you doing to him!??" Taylor stoped and said "Nothing just beating up Austin" Dakota responded "why?? and why is thy grass burnt and frozen" Taylor responds back saying " he cheated on you, dumped you ove the phone, and attacked me when him and Scott were fight" Dakota says "well why beat him?? in public when you can just kick his but else where and he had enough let him go". Taylor stops and they go to the cafeteria to eat, later Dakota runs into Austin she dosen't want to see or talk to him but he says please to she lets him talk she is mad at him but he starts to sweet talk her they then start to walk and her then backs her up on to the wall of Alfea and he then starts to come in for a kiss Dakota doesn't know he's trying to kiss trying her because she's ignoring her and while that was happening Lilyana and Amber say it Lilyana didn't see it all beacause she left thinking they wuold kiss and Dakota wouldn't mind, so then Amber is just spying on them with her phone is then shocked. Austin kisses her and Dakota in shock pushes him away then slaps him and runs away past Amber, Amber then runs after her, when Austin saw that Amber had her phone spying on them he leaves worried that she didn't see the kiss and that if she did she won't show it to anyone. Dakota runs to her room were the rest of the girls are and Amber running behind her. Dakota is in her room crying then Flora asks "Whats wrong Dakota did something happen?" and she responded "Yes Austin kissed me and I slapped him and ran away and I think someone saw us and I didn't know what he was doing I was ignoring him beacause everything that came into one ear came out the other one and then when he kissed me I knew he was trying to make me fall in love him and dump Mason I just don't know what to do (she then begins to cry)". The girls are all in shock then taylor was in the room and heard everything she was 5x madder then she has every been before she said "I WILL KILL HIM!!" She begged taylor not to go but Taylor didn't listen and did it anyway. She finds him in the yard of Alfea talking to the guys and then she said "What is wrong with you why would you do that to my little sister she hates you and you know that so you try to convince her to get back with you by kissing her leave now" Scott, Sky, Mason, Timmy, Helia, Riven, Brandon, and Roy are shocked and Mason is not happy at all went to go find Dakota but Scott said he'l find her and you take care of this but Scott finds her only to be on the floor in her room with the girls passed out like the rest, they all wakeup except for Dakota who is not only sad and upset but passed out she was attacked by the Trix the rest were under a slepping spell that Darcy cast on them. The Trix and their followers arrived with a new witch Selina and The Winx and Alicia Wilson try and stop them but Austin doesn't allow it because he is under a spell similar to the one cast on Riven before and when The Trix are fighting with The Winx, Alicia, and the Specialists Dakota wakes up with lots of energy and is 10xtimes madder than Taylor or anyone else she then earns her Bloomix and powers up with Fury in her eyes uses all her might and defeats The Trix who once again lost even thought they powered up to a new form like the rest of the Winx. More coming soon........ Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Sapphirestone13